Yours To Hold
by vampire-legend
Summary: They see each other every day but believe the other doesn't know they exist. All that changes at a school dance they're both forced to attend. All-Human. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Twilight universe.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
**

**Bella's POV:**

Hurry up and ring!

_RRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG_

Finally! I slowly got up and put my stuff in my bag. I then shrugged myself into my jacket and waited for everyone to exit the boring biology class. As soon as everyone was gone, I walked out and followed the teenage crowd in the hall. _Where is he? Where is he? _I shook my head so my bangs fell into my eyes so I could easily look through the strands of hair without being noticed.

As he finally came in my line of sight, I freaked out, like every other day, and I quickly looked down. I counted my steps and pretended to be absorbed in something else, though I don't know why. No one, especially _him_, was looking at me. My breath caught as he walked past me. Does he not feel that spark? I flattened myself against the wall as he walked on. I looked back to his walking figure and my eyes glazed over.

_Sigh. _Edward Masen.

Today, I saw that he was wearing his usual attire. Black skinny jeans, and a tight baby blue shirt, and his hair was teasingly mussed up and the front of his bronze locks fell in his eyes. Why must he be so temptingly attractive?

Then he turned the corner. I sighed and turned away and around the opposite corner. Now that the anticipation to see him left me, the bittersweet feeling slowly overtook me. It hurt to not see him, but it hurt even more after I did. I continued down the hall and entered my journalism class. As I waited for my best friend to get here, I thought about my pathetic situation.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

My name is Bella Swan and I am a junior in Forks High School.

I just moved here from Phoenix, to live with my dad and sister, Rosalie. I wanted to give my mom and step father, Phil, some privacy.

I've gotten to make some friends, my best ones being Alice Brandon and Kate Denali. Adjusting to life here hasn't been so hard thanks to their help and with my sister, who was a year older.

I wasn't expecting to find love here, much less love at first sight. I was a realist, not a dreamer. Yet all that changed, when I saw _him._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The first time I saw him was my third day into the school year and I was leaving my fourth period Spanish class. I was walking to the other end of the school when he suddenly turned the corner.

He was the most gorgeous creature my eyes had ever set sight on. He was wearing black skinny jeans, a tight black shirt, and worn out, blue converse. His bronze colored hair was swept over his face at an angle and was skillfully teased in the back. His emerald green eyes looked straight forward as he walked, and me, being a clumsy idiot, walked into someone in front of me. I glanced back one more time before I began walking again.

I think it was love at first sight.

Ever since then, I would anticipate leaving Spanish every day because I'd be able to see his beautiful face that always melted my heart. But after my first notice of him, I began to notice him everywhere else. How had I passed him so many times and not ever notice the living Adonis that walked the same halls as me?

I would see him in the hallways in the morning, after third period, after fourth, and after school at the bus docks. So I got to see him a total of four times a day. And yet, not once had his glance ever turned to me. There was once I believe he may have, but I was too much of a coward to look.

Seeing as Forks High was so small, I was able to wrangle some information about him. Rosalie was the best source to go to.

One morning, I was sitting with her, when he suddenly passed. She had been wanting to know who was making me act like a love-sick puppy, so I pointed him out to her.

At first her eyes widened and she then exclaimed, "Edward?!"

"You know him?" I asked, hoping my voice didn't sound as desperate as I felt.

"His name is Edward Masen. My friend, Vera, used to help him around when he was new here. I don't know much about him except that he's a junior, but Emmett", her boyfriend, " is friends with him. All he's ever told me is that he's shy, modest, old-timely, plays the piano, and loves to read and write." She explained.

An unimaginable joy filled me as his name repeated over and over in my head.

Edward Masen.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I was brought out of my thoughts as the intercom over my head blasted.

"Pardon for the interruption, but we have an important announcement. It has been decided the for the school clubs fundraiser, there will be a Christmas dance, next Friday. All members participating in a school club now report to the PAC **(auditorium) **to meet and discuss."

Uhg, dances. A stupid man-made tradition where they throw together crappy music, streamers, balloons, and slutty dresses, all for the purpose of an easy chance to cop a feel.

I was glad I wasn't in a club so that I wouldn't be forced to attend.

Suddenly Alice sat in the chair next to me, just as the minute warning bell rang. How does she do it? But then as she opened her mouth, I froze in shock at the words that left her mouth.

"We're going to that dance!"

What?! She hates dances even more than I do!

With her creepy women's intuition, she answered my exact objection.

"Edward's going to be there. Now will be your chance to finally meet him!" She exclaimed, knowing that he was in the English club. She had a good point but she was forgetting one major thing.

"Alice! I can't even talk to _you_ while looking at him one hundred feet away, what makes you think that I'll be able to talk to _him_ when I'm only a foot away?!" I exclaimed right back.

She just doesn't get it! Alice believes that my shyness is curable but it definitely isn't. It's not just with new people or hot boys, but with _everyone._ I'm just not a people person. The only people who know how random and eccentric I can be are my family and closest friends. And the only way I'm friends with certain people are because they talked to me or I met them through someone I already knew.

As my eyes focused on Alice's face, I became hyperaware of her pout. No! Not that! Anything but that!

"Cheater." I mumbled, already defeated. I wasn't going to let her get away that easy though.

"You don't get to play Bella Barbie with me, though, and if I decide I've had too much, I'm leaving."

She went over it for a second before agreeing.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After class, Alice and I made our way to lunch but we didn't see Edward, seeing as he was in the PAC planning that dreadful dance. At lunch, we made plans with my other best friend, Kate Denali, that we would all go to the dance. If I had to go, I'm dragging them both down to hell with me.

We also made plans to go shopping seeing as we all earned nothing but jeans, and t-shirts. The Christmas dance was a more "formal" event. Translation, just a perfect excuse for guys to pretend to trip and look up a girl's skirt. Uhg. I am _so _not looking forward to this.

After seeing Edward two more times (mental sigh), I am now home in my room listening to music. One of my favorite songs suddenly came on and I listened with great attentiveness as tears began to fill my eyes.

The lyrics began to taunt me. Like they were written only to mock me. All the courage I had built today to get through the week and that stupid dance came crashing down.

How am I going to do this?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Edward's POV:**

Hmmmm. Pink balloons, or aqua balloons? That is the question asked.

Uhgg. I shrank down lower into my seat and began to listen to my ipod to escape the oh-so important discussion about the dance.

I tried to focus on the words blasting in my ears but all I heard was silence and instead of being able to play the music video in my head, all I saw was _her._

Wide Brown Eyes. Soft shimmery hair. Full Pouty lips. I couldn't get her face out of my mind. Bella Swan. But along with the thought of her came the bitter sweetness. I was nothing to her existence, and yet she was everything to mine.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The first time I saw her was a week after school started and I could finally take in my school surroundings without having to focus on where my classes were. I was heading to my third period when someone walking past me, spoke in the most melodic voice I had ever heard. I immediately turned, seeing as I was in the doorway of my classroom,. I searched the crowd but all I caught sight of was a black and white plaid jacket and long brown hair, before whoever it was, turned the corner. I went back into my classroom, trying to think if I had ever heard such an enchanting voice before.

Later that day, when I was heading to fifth period, as I turned the corner, I caught sight of black, white, and brown. My mind immediately registered this fact and I looked closer to see the fact that the beautiful voice belonged too. What I saw made me awestruck. She had the loveliest fact I had ever seen. Wide, sparkling, brown eyes; translucent, pale skin; red, full, pouty lips; and a straight button-ended nose. Beautiful.

After noticing her, I began to see her everywhere. It astounded me how many times I saw her a day. Every time I passed her I only ever had enough courage to look at her through my peripheral vision. I didn't want to seem like some jerk that just stared right at her in the hallways. So I kind of stared when she wasn't looking.

When I was in my second period, I would wait by the door until the bell rang because she always passed there to get to her locker. I probably seem like a huge stalker but that was one of my only chances to ever look right at her.

I hated that I didn't know her name. About three months passed where I didn't even know her name. I was too scared to just go up to her like an idiot and introduce myself. It was then when I was glad I became close with Emmett McCarty. Emmett was a senior, a big guy, and the captain of the varsity soccer team. You don't think we would be friends but he was a really cool guy.

One day, when I was waiting for my bus at the docks, Emmett came up to me, seeing as his practice was let out early. As he was talking to me, he noticed my distracted attention and he turned to see who I was staring at. As soon as he saw her, he laughed.

"You got the hotts for Bella, huh?" He teased. My attention snapped back to him. He knew her?

"You know her?!" I asked, completely ecstatic.

"Yeah. She's my girlfriend's little sister. She's a junior and really cool. Shy, friendly, fun, can play the guitar, and loves to read and write."

I think I fell in love.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I was pulled back from my thoughts as my best friend, Jasper Whitlock, pulled my hood down and pulled at my earphones.

"Come on, dude." He said, gesturing to the crowds that were rising and leaving. I didn't need to be told twice as I jumped up, zipped up my hoodie and dodged through the crowds. I was about to set foot outside of the auditorium when a hand grabbed my shoulder. _Talk about invading my private space. _I turned around and came face to face with Godzilla. A.K.A, Lauren.

"I'll see you at the dance, Edward, Maybe I'll save a dance for you." Then she let me go and walked away.

Uhg, it's like she knows exactly what to say to me to make me shiver. And not in a good way either, but in that -oh my god, she's going to go psycho stalker on me, find out where I live and rape me in my sleep- kind of way. Jasper laughed beside me and I glared at him as we walked to the commons.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I was at home, sitting in front of my window, listening to my ipod when a song came on that I hadn't heard in ages. And then as I realized what I was listening to, I grew anxious and a bit apathetic. The song described the situation between Bella and I so well.

How long am I going to put myself in this bittersweet unrequited love when she didn't even know I existed? How long will I be able to stand that empty hole in my chest?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Bella's POV:**

I can't believe I'm actually here, standing in front of my school on a Friday night wearing a freaking dress!

Alice had been merciless on Kate and I and forced us to shop for dresses. Uhg! She doesn't even like dresses! Why was she going all out on this?!

So standing on my left was Alice in a black strapless dress with simple pink silk ribbons to adorn it. Then to my right was Kate in a red spaghetti strap dress with a flowing empire waist. And then there was me. I was in a blue dress with thick straps and a very flowy skirt. I felt like a child should be wearing it but Alice and Kate both assured me that I looked fine.

Alice even went as far as saying I looked so good that she would go lesbian for me. Well at least I know that if I can't get a guy I can at least get a girl. _Oh God, I'm such a weirdo._

"Alice, remind me again why I am here." Kate said from next to me.

"Because we need to be here for Bella so she can finally meet Edward and stop acting like a weirdo stalker." She said lightly as she hooked her arm in mine.

I glared at her but grabbed Kate's arm.

As she pushed me through the door I froze.

Uhg! Balloons, streamers, strobe lights, confetti, candles, posters, and fake snow was everywhere! It looked like a tornado hit Card and Party Factory and decided to throw it all up in here. I tensed and spun around but my so called "best friends" were as fast as vampires and grabbed me before I could run. They each grabbed an arm and dragged me to one of the seats that bordered the walls.

"I can't believe I'm here." I grumbled. Alice and Kate rolled their eyes and began a conversation as I glared down at my blue high-tops. I had at least been able to convince Alice to let me wear safe shoes.

I was busy planning my revenge on both of them when suddenly Kate elbowed me in the ribs hard.

"Kate?! What the hell?!" My head snapped up but instead of immediately turning to glare at Kate my eyes landed on a person on the opposite side of the room.

I think my heart stopped beating.

There, behind the refreshment table, was Edward Masen. He was wearing a white short sleeved shirt with an ebony black tie and the shirt was tight. I could easily see his muscles and I started to fantasize what they would feel like wrapped around me.

But what caused my heart to stop beating was that he was staring right back at me. His intense green eyes stared back at me with an emotion I knew all too well. It was the emotion I felt every time I saw him. Wonder and awe. Could this Adonis possibly be mesmerized by _me?_

I quickly looked away and stared blankly down at the ground. I used every ounce of my will power to keep my stare away from Edward but it was seriously too much temptation.

Suddenly, I began to feel like I was suffocating. Being so close to Edward, knowing that I felt too strongly for him when I've never even met him. It began to hurt and tear at my chest.

"Alice, can we please get out of here?" I pleaded next to me.

Kate rubbed my shoulder.

"It's okay Bella. I have a good feeling about this. This will all work out."

I smiled attentively at her then wrapped my arms around myself.

"Hey Bella…" Kate started attentively.

"Yes?"

"Do you mind if I leave you for a second? There's a guy over there who I'm getting ready to jump." She giggled.

"Me too!" Alice piped in.

I looked up a bit to see Alice staring in the direction of a blonde wearing a black shirt with a blood red tie, who I had seen hang out with Edward a couple of times. Kate was looking in the opposite direction to another blonde wearing layered shirts and a striped tie.

"Go ahead." I murmured.

They quickly left their seats while I focused on not looking up.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Edward's POV:**

I was standing behind the refreshment table ready to give out whatever anyone asked for when I felt a tap on my shoulder.

I turned around and saw both Jasper and another friend of mine, Garrett, standing in front of me.

"Hey guys, I though ya'll were going to skip this." I said.

"Yeah, well a little birdy told me that a certain someone would be here and we needed to make sure everything went right." Jasper said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, confused.

Garrett placed his hand on my shoulder and pointed behind me.

I turned and froze at the sight.

There, sitting looking angry but beautiful was Bella.

She was wearing a little blue dress that almost looked childish but she made it look sinful as the top hugged her gentle curves and plenty of her smooth translucent skin was showing. She was beautiful.

But then I noticed that she was staring right back at me. My heart sped up.

She was actually looking at me. I'm not invisible to her.

Suddenly she looked away and blushed.

For the next hour, I tried desperately hard not to keep my eyes on her but it was so hard. She was too beautiful for her own good.

I looked around for a distraction and saw Garrett talking with one of Bella's friends in a red dress, and Jasper talking to another in a black and pink one.

The teacher appeared behind me and told me I could take my break now.

As I left my spot behind the table, I made a quick decision to go sit next to Bella.

As I sat down with only one chair to separate us, I saw her stiffen.

I began to panic. Did I stink? _God, you sound like a girl. _No, I used soap and actually wore that cologne mom forced at me. Oh God, it's because I'm a freak in this school isn't it? Because I wear skinny jeans and kept to myself.

Oh God, don't tell me I'm in love with a girl who thinks I'm a freak!

I saw through the corner of my sight that she took a deep breath and then turned to me. My heart sped up even more.

"Excuse me?" She asked in her entrancing voice that first drew me to her.

I turned, shocked that she was speaking to me.

"Yes?" I answered back trying not to let my emotions show in my voice.

"I just…uhm, wanted to…uhm…introduce…myself." She stammered and blushed a bit.

Could she possibly be flustered by _me?_ This beautiful creature next to me that not even Helen of Sparta could compare with. Could she possibly be dazzled by _me?_

"I'm Bella." she spoke again. "Bella Swan."

I finally remembered how to move and smiled.

"I'm Edward Masen." I introduced myself back. I was actually talking to her. She….she knew who I was now.

I didn't want the conversation to end so I began to ask questions.

"So are you a junior?" I asked, even though I already knew the answer.

"Yes." She said and blushed again, I clenched my fists to keep my hands to myself.

"I heard you were a junior, too. Are you new here?" She asked. After that, we fell into conversation easily.

She was so easy to be with. She was smart, witty, and funny. Amazing.

Once, I caught her staring at the dancing couples longingly. Did she want to dance? But then she would stare back at me with the same expression. Did she want to dance with _me? _

The thought put my heart into overdrive.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Bella's POV:**

I can't believe I'm actually here talking with Edward. I don't remember how I got the courage to introduce myself but I'm glad I did.

He's charming, witty, and gorgeous. Perfect.

Suddenly he stood up and I began to panic.

Was he leaving? Was I boring him?

But then he held out his hand to me.

"Would you like to dance?" He asked me.

My breath caught and I squealed loudly in my head.

"Yes." I whispered as I took his hand and ignored the electricity flowing between us.

He led me to the middle of the dance floor and we waited for the next song to start.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Third Person's POV:**

Suddenly the next song came on and Edward and Bella both blushed. This song was the exact song both of them had heard a week ago that had made them grow so apathetic.

**(Yours to Hold by: Skillet)**

_I see you standing here_

_ But you're so far away_

_ Starving for your attention_

_ You don't even know my name _

Well, that's what they had believed. They thought the other didn't even know their name. But they did. They knew everything about each other without ever meeting.

_You're going through so much _

_But I know that I could be the one to hold you_

_ Every single day_

_ I find it hard to say_

_ I could be yours alone _

_You will see someday_

_ That all along the way_

_ I was yours to hold _

_I was yours to hold _

Electricity flowed between the two of them as they danced in each other's arms. They had never felt so happy before. It felt like destiny to hold each other.

_I see you walking by_

_Your hair always hiding your face _

_I wonder why you've been hurting _

_I wish I had some way to say _

Edward pulled Bella closer to him, and he softly sang the words in her ear. Her heart melted, she had never heard anything so beautiful before. She tightened her arms around his neck.

_You're going through so much_

_ Don't you know that I could be the one to hold you_

_Every single day_

_ I find it hard to say_

_ I could be yours alone _

_You will see someday_

_ That all along the way _

_I was yours to hold _

_I was yours to hold_

_I'm stretching but you're just out of reach _

_You should know I'm ready when you're ready for me _

_And I'm waiting for the right time_

_ For the day I catch your eye _

_To let you know _

_That I'm yours to hold_

They loved each other. It didn't matter that this was their first meeting, or that they had never talked to each other before. They couldn't help the feeling of pure bliss as they danced together.

_Every single day_

_ I find it hard to say_

_ I could be yours alone _

_You will see someday _

_That all along the way _

_I was yours to hold _

_I was yours to hold_

They both panicked as the song ended. They didn't want to let go. Edward looked down at Bella's face and he couldn't stop his actions.

He kissed her.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Edward's POV:**

My lips met her soft ones and warmth filled my veins and my chest swelled in joy. And as her lips began to move with mine, I pulled her closer, promising to never let her go. She was my reason to live.

I softly pulled away.

"Bella." I breathed.

Her eyes shyly looked up to mine, and I was lost in them.

"I have to be honest with you. Tonight wasn't the first time, I noticed you. For so many months now, I've been enamored with you. Your…everything to me." I said, hoping she wouldn't run away screaming.

She smiled. My heart swelled.

"Same with me, Edward. Your all I ever think of since the first time I saw you."

My smile couldn't get any bigger.

"Bella?" I began cautiously.

"Yes?" She whispered, pushing up on her tippie-toes, pushing herself closer.

"Will you be mine?" I asked.

Before I could register anything, her arms and legs wrapped around me and her lips met my all too eager ones.

She pulled back for a breath of air and right before she pulled me back in for another kiss, I heard her whisper.

"I'm already yours."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Done!!!! I've been working on this for a long time now, and it's finally finished. This was inspired by the song but it was mostly self inspired.**

**TRAILER ON MY YOUTUBE AND PICS ON MY FREEWEBS**


End file.
